1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a patch antenna, and more particularly, to a patch antenna which is fed with signals through a power divider.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) antenna is implemented in a related-art antenna implementing method, isolation between feeders is not high and thus the feeders affect each other's signals, thereby attenuating advantages of the MIMO antenna.
On the other hand, there is a disadvantage of having to increase the size of the antenna several times greater than that of a single antenna to have high isolation.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method for designing an antenna that is configured to improve performance by increasing isolation between feeders without increasing a size of the antenna.